


Legacy

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: It's 1:38 am my dudes! AAAAAAAAAAAA, Jeen is tired, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Palace of the Four Sword is a forgotten relic of the past, Since he doesn't get a lot of content here we go, what is in Four's future?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: What was the future of the hero of the Four Sword





	Legacy

Four never really saw himself as someone who cared about the legacy he left behind. He knew being the hero of the Four Sword, the hero of Minish, meant he wasn’t going to be remembered as well as the hero of Time, someone absolutely crucial to the fate of Hyrule in three different realities. Four was just, well, Four.

 

His journey didn’t have much to do with Ganon so it’s not like he was a super important part of the curse placed upon Sky, or whatever it was. From the little bits and pieces from everyone else’s stories is that their quests always started with Ganon doing something to Zelda and attempting to steal the Triforce, and every single one of the Links trying to stop him.

 

So maybe it was just that people didn’t care. Everyone loved the story of a young boy conquering whatever trials were thrown at him and drawing the Master Sword, slaying the Demon King Demise and claiming the Triforce. He hadn’t done that. He was just the wielder of the Four Sword, a sword that had split him into four different people.

 

_ As a side note, the fact  _ **_no one_ ** _ caught onto that at all yet was absolutely hilarious. _

 

He had no idea what happened to the Four Sword in future Hyrules, from what he could tell it was completely lost to the ages. As far as he knew no one had heard of it, no one had seen it, it was just...gone.

 

But then it happened. Hidden deep inside a golden pyramid in a corrupted version of the Sacred Realm hid a palace. Quite ironically, Four had been split from the others. It was always splitting with him wasn’t it?

 

With nothing much else to do he ventured on. He allowed himself to get suckered into the strange palace for a fee of 20 rupees, only to watch in complete dumbfounded awe as the gatekeeper disappeared upon paying. 

 

Why he did it, he’d never really know.

 

It became glaringly obvious there was something insanely wrong with the palace. It wasn’t a part of his Hyrule, he was pretty sure this had something to do with Legend’s but it’s not like the rat boy would ever share much information about that. ( _ Why did people always call him rat again? _ ) However when he’d come upon an oddly familiar looking sword stuck in a pedestal after fighting for his dear life against a disgusting eyeball monster Four began to realise.

 

The green piece of the Four Sword.

 

This was his legacy.

 

Somewhere down the line, he was going to die and the Four Sword would be split apart. Or he died while split apart and this was what happened to the four Sword? ™ 

 

That still did  _ not _ explain what the sword was doing in this dark world. The answer to that probably would never be explained anyways so, what was the point in asking too many questions?

 

Four continued on. It didn’t particularly surprise him that the two other open hallways led to a series of puzzles, followed by a boss fight and the reclaiming of pieces of the Four Sword. It was tiring to say the least. Not that it was particularly surprising given the fact he was in a dungeon rather than the infected monsters out in the ‘overworld’.

 

The final room would house the purple aspect of his sword? Himself? The sword, it was definitely just his sword. He had no idea what would happen when all of them were joined together again. Given the state of the world he was in, something not good he could presume. He just wanted to be out of the dungeon.

 

Yeah he said it, this was a damn dungeon not a palace. Whoever thought this was a palace was  **_dumb_ ** . There were puzzles, monsters and a constant threat of death. This was a dungeon  **_not a palace_ ** .

 

Okay no need to get so worked up over something so small and insignificant. He needed to clear his head, regain one cohesive stream of thoughts and continue on. 

 

Whatever was behind this last door he could deal with just fine. 

 

He wasn’t expecting what actually, quite literally, lay before him. A large, black haired injured man lay in the middle of the room. Something about the man’s face seemed uncomfortably familiar to Four. He’d seen this man before, despite never meeting him. Where and how, he had no idea anymore. They’d been around so much that, though he remembered a lot of things everyone else overlooked, he couldn’t exactly tell where some people he recognized came from.

 

A picture on a wall in a house. A house filled to the brim with various items and treasures from foreign lands. Housing a something purple. Oh right Legend’s house. Which would mean that was someone Legend knew. 

 

Quickly approaching the man he could see that whoever this person was, wasn’t entirely there. (Makes sense considering he’s dying.) The glazed eyes of the man, slowly set onto Four.

 

“Link you’re the one person I didn’t want to involve in this...I told you not to leave the house and yet…” the man groaned. 

 

Excuse his language but what the fuck was happening? Who was this man, who was definitely close to Legend, and why was he here and dying. He knew he questioned this before but it seemed very important now given the acknowledgement. You know what? It was actually pretty obvious who this man was. The picture on the wall. This had to be Legend’s Uncle.

 

Legend’s  _ dead _ Uncle. That made no logical sense though. If Legend’s uncle was  _ already dead _ just who was the man he was trying to help out? And where was he door leading to the final part of the Four Sword?

 

It then became glaringly obvious. As whoever it was kept up the act of a dying man, Four realised this was the boss. Something had been chosen specifically to throw him off, or attempted to at least he wasn’t Legend. And it chose Legend’s  _ uncle _ .

 

Geez just what else was this kid going through? He knew Legend had a lot of untold personal issues but this was...something else.

 

The words of the main trailed off. He would never know what he (no it was Legend) was to the princess.Something shifted in the man’s eyes. With a sudden burst of energy the man’s eyes snapped open.

 

With a puff of smoke the man turned into a horrifying pig beast. Well. There was the monster. At least this would be easier than having to fight your friend’s dead uncle.

 

-

 

Did Four know from experience that things would only get worse? Of course he did, he was Link. There was no way in any universe Hylia would ever let him or his friends rest. Ever. 

 

An empty room was what greeted him at the end of the final hallway. On the green floor tiles rested four sword symbols all surrounding tiles detailing four swords, a red, a green, a blue and a violet. He knew what it represented. He knew it was what the Four Sword split him into. He could only assume what was happening next.

 

The four parts of the four sword began to glow. Never a good sign. Floating towards the four corners of the rectangle. 

 

Something dropped down from the ceiling. Something that bore his likeness, with greyed skin and hair darker than Legend’s merchant friend. A shadow perhaps, but it as nothing like  _ his _ Shadow. Whatever it was just stood there. Staring at him. But it wasn’t a blank soulless stare like he’d imagined.

 

Shadow was different in the sense of how he was created, so you’d expect him to be coherent. (Bless dear Shadow’s soul.) This one, coming from the pieces of the Four Sword only confirmed his suspicions. That was him in the sword. Whatever happened to him…

  
Wait why the fuck was he  **_orange_ ** ?!?!


End file.
